Cambio de Perspectiva
by Atta651
Summary: La codicia de Lina termina metiéndola a ella y Gourry en un buen lío, que no es más que la punta del iceberg de un ingenioso plan de represión de un Imperio que, con suerte, verá sus últimos días.
1. Chapter 1

Por Atta-san

**Cambio de Perspectiva**

Prólogo

Andaba a paso tranquilo por la calle adoquinada del pequeño pueblo. De la bolsa que llevaba en el brazo emanaba un olorcillo tentador, que al final le fue imposible resistirse. Extrajo de ella una enorme empana a la que pegó un enorme mordisco. Estaba tan caliente que a su paso, le abrasó la boca aunque eso no impidió que, soplando, le diera otro mordisco y un tercero hasta acabar con el bocadillo. Le quedó gusto a poco y miró de nuevo la inocua bolsa de papel como si esta fuera a darle respuestas. Se encogió de hombros, después de todo el daño ya estaba hecho y extrajo una segunda empanada.

¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!

La sangre se le heló en las venas y se detuvo en seco, aún con la empanada en la boca. La estentórea e indiscutible llamada de auxilio rasgó el límpido aire como un cuchillo, interponiéndose aún ante los murmullos y la gente en el mercado. Todo quedó en silencio unos segundos, la gente mirándose unos a otros pero sin intenciones de ofrecer algún tipo de ayuda. Sin embargo, la falta de reacción de los aldeanos le tenía sin cuidado. Conocía demasiado bien esa voz. Guiándose por el sonido, emprendió la carrera.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, no se preocuparía demasiado. La conocía mejor que nadie y estaba consciente de que bien podía defenderse sola. Sin ir muy lejos, esa mañana había armado un buen alboroto en el hostal donde se albergaban… causando la subsecuente expulsión del mismo. A pesar de todo, el hecho de que no se hubiera producido ningún tipo de explosión era ya de por sí tan preocupante como el que se hubiera visto obligada a gritar. ¿Podría ser que estuviera indefensa por esos días? Pues… a decir verdad, la cantidad de golpes se había mantenido en un rango normal, por lo que no podía ser eso. Además, aún llevaba el cabello algo chamuscado por la _Fire Ball_ en el hotel.

A paso ligero, cruzó la siguiente esquina y dio de lleno con el grupo. La pequeña pelirroja era alzada en viandas, sujeta por la camisa, por un enorme sujeto. El tipo vestía pantalones bombachos y un chaleco sobre el sudoroso torso desnudo, dejando también al descubierto una prominente barriga. Todo un cliché de villano, si me lo preguntan. Le acompañaban otros cuatro tipos, riéndose desagradablemente, felicitando a su jefe.

Perplejo y en contra de todos sus instintos de macho, Gourry observó como la chica no hacía demasiado por mejorar su situación, más que agarrarse precariamente de la mano del gigante.

"¡Jo! ¡Estas son las 500 monedas más fáciles que he conseguido en mi vida!" se jactaba el grandote, a lo que su séquito vitoreaba. "¿Qué rayos le costó tanto al zoquete de Aldo? No es más que una niña."

Curioso. Hubiera sido en otras circunstancias, ya estaría completamente calcinados.

"Etto… ¿Podrías bajarme, por favor?" interrumpió la chica. "Creo que podemos solucionar esto de otra forma y… ¡Argh!"

El tipo apretó más fuerte, lo que causó que la perplejidad de Gourry se disipara como por arte de magia. Sin siquiera el intercambio de amenazas reglamentario, el espadachín desenvainó rápidamente su arma y se cargó a los tipos sin darle tiempo para mucho. En su huída, el grandote soltó a la chica, que se habría dado con el suelo de no ser porque el espadachín consiguió atajarla a tiempo. Una vez que los abusadores se hubieron perdido de vista, se dirigió a la chica con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Dos grandes y redondos ojos le devolvieron la mirada y Gourry fue incapaz de articular cualquier tipo de palabra coherente.

Era ella, de eso no cabía duda, pero al mismo tiempo estaba seguro de que no lo era. En ese sentido, sus instintos nunca le habían fallado anteriormente. Además, había que agregar a eso la forma como se había comportado ante los bandidos, que no correspondía en lo absoluto con ella. ¿Cómo dos personas (porque estaba seguro de que esta es una chica completamente diferente) podían ser tan similares y a la vez tan diferentes? Haciendo un extraordinario esfuerzo con su memoria, no consiguió más que la mención de una hermana, pero ni siquiera esa idea satisfacía completamente la pregunta. Creía recordar claramente que la hermana era mayor y no una gemela.

"Etto…" consiguió articular la chica, con el rostro ganando cada vez más color al verse sometida a la intensa mirada del guerrero.

*¡WACK!*

"¡¿En qué estabas pensando Cabeza de Medusa?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre desperdiciar comida de esa forma?!"

De alguna retorcida extraña manera, eso estaba mucho mejor.

"¡Oi, Lina! ¡No hay razón para eso!" se defendió el espadachín, sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "La bolsa está allí." Añadió señalando un punto en concreto.

Ciertamente, el envoltorio con las empanadas estaba a un lado, en perfectas condiciones. Previendo críticas por el estilo, Gourry había tenido la precaución de apartarlas, pero Lina Inverse no iba a admitir fácilmente el haber cometido tal error. Tenía toda la intención de retrucar con algo a su favor cuando una cabecita se asomó por entre los brazos de su compañero.

La reacción fue instantánea.

Su expresión se tornó a una de terror (o de asco) absoluto, mientras que todos los colores, salvo el azul abandonaron su rostro de súbito. Un visible escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y dio un instintivo paso atrás. Gourry siguió con atención los cambios que asociaba normalmente a la mención de Luna pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Q… qui…?" logró emitir, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua. "¿Qué es esto?"

Dirigiendo una mirada alternativa entre Gourry y Lina, la chica se zafó por completo del agarre del primero. Luego de retirarse un poco el polvo de sus ropas, encaró decididamente a Lina. Suspiró con pesadez, como si fuera algo para lo que estaba preparada de antemano.

"Dos palabras." Dijo por fin. "_Shadow Mirror."_

Lina… o en todo caso, la Lina que él conocía, pareció comprender perfectamente a lo que se refería, si bien eso no implicaba una mejora considerable en la situación. Las piernas se le volvieron gelatina hasta que finalmente no fueron capaces de soportarla, cayendo al suelo, temblando.

"Tienes que estar bromeando." Dijo en un murmullo apenas audible.

****

"Así que terminaste asentándote en este lugar." Concluyó Lina, colocando su taza sobre la mesa. Su interlocutora asintió.

"Si," Dijo simplemente. "si bien nunca descartamos la posibilidad de un encuentro, mi compañera y yo nunca pensamos realmente que algo así ocurriría. Simplemente las probabilidades eran mínimas."

Se encontraban los tres tomando el té en la trastienda de un pequeño negocio de magia, donde habitaba el clon de Lina. Una vez pasado la desagradable impresión, se dieron la mayor parte de las explicaciones, de modo que la hechicera estaba terminando de aclarar sus dudas.

Hasta donde Gourry había podido entender, en sus aventuras previas a conocerlo, Lina se había enfrentado a un hechicero que contaba con un objeto mágico valioso, conocido como el _Shadow_ _Mirror_. Este espejo tenía la propiedad de crear clones de la persona que se viera reflejado en su superficie, con la salvedad de que este era leal al poseedor del espejo. Y que además tenían una personalidad opuesta a la del original, lo que en cierto modo explicaba la diferencia que él podía sentir en la Lina-clon. A pesar de que el espejo había sido destruido, no fue antes de crear varias copias de Lina, una de las cuales tenían ante sí en estos momentos.

El espadachín lucía un bonito chichón en la cabeza debido a un comentario previo, de modo que se mantenía en silencio, observando a ambas Linas. Ciertamente, la energía que transmitían ambas era diferente, pero también había otras evidencias que corroboraban la parte de la leyenda sobre la personalidad de clon. Siendo una de las más obvias el hecho de que no hubiera hecho nada contra los bandidos y Gourry tuviera que salvarla o que de plano prefiriera asentarse en lugar de viajar por el mundo como lo hacía su contraparte. Sin embargo, las similitudes eran igual de evidentes. Aparte de su aspecto físico, compartían una afición por la magia y, dado a que la Copia compartía los recuerdos y experiencias previas de la Original, también había aprendido a ser una comerciante. Incluso, muchos de sus gestos eran idénticos, lo que provocaba un curioso efecto, haciendo parecer en ocasiones, como si Lina estuviera frente a un espejo.

"¿Qué hay de tu compañera?" preguntó la Lina original, dando otra vez muestras de que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. La Copia dejó escapar una risa que recordaba más a Sylphiel que a la propia Lina.

"Está de viaje en estos momentos." Contestó, a lo que la hechicera suspiró con alivio evidente. "Salió a buscar nuevas mercancías y no regresará hasta dentro de un par de días."

"¡Qué bueno! Una Segunda Lina ya es bastante, no creo que soportaría conocer a una Tercera"

"¡Oh! Para nada. Disto mucho de ser la Segunda Lina. Soy más bien la Quinta, por lo que, si te que presta a confusiones, puedes llamarme simplemente Go. Por otro lado, mi compañera no es otra Lina, así que no hay problema por ese lado." El tono de la Copia (o Go) era jocoso, pero era obvio que eso no había causado mucha gracia a su interlocutora.

¡La Quinta! Las piernas de Lina se volvieron de mantequilla, por lo que si hubiera estado de pie, habría caído al suelo. No hizo más que despatarrarse en la silla, de nuevo con un color azulado.

"¿Cu… cuantas hay?" preguntó con un hilo de voz. Go se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.

"No estuvimos juntas demasiado tiempo, así que no sabría decirte."

Lina asintió quedamente, imaginando más encuentros de este tipo como si se tratara de una pesadilla. De pronto, cayó en cuanta de la otra afirmación que había hecho la chica frente a ella.

"¿Quieres decir que tu compañera es…. es….?" No pudo continuar, pero obviamente Go captó el mensaje por lo que asintió con la cabeza.

Fue demasiado. Pensando que a caer desmayada de un momento a otro, Gourry se puso de pie rápidamente para sostener a Lina. Sin embargo, esta recuperó el aplomo antes de que ocurriera.

"¡Suficiente!" anunció con decisión, golpeando la mesa. "¡Nosotros nos vamos ya!"

"Supongo que comprendo." Concedió Go. "¿Pero no crees que ya es algo tarde para eso? Tengo dos cuartos libres, por lo que no me molesta que se queden aquí."

Otro escalofrío. Lina negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

"¡Ni de chiste! ¡Yo me largo!"

"Oi, Lina…" interrumpió Gourry, si bien fue ignorado olímpicamente por su compañera.

"¡Gourry!" gritó de pronto, demandando que se apurara.

"Oi, Lina." Volvió a probar Gourry, lo que lo hizo blanco de una mirada asesina.

"¿¡Qué quieres?!"

"¿Qué pasa con la carta que estabas esperando?"

¡Maldita sea! Pensó Lina. Gourry tenía razón. El motivo por el que se habían detenido en ese pueblo era para recibir la respuesta a una carta que había mandado a su casa, seguramente enviada por Luna. Debían pasar la noche en el pueblo, eso seguro.

"¡Me importa un comino! Nos vamos a…"

¿A dónde? Se lo pensó mejor, ya los habían expulsado del albergue esa mañana y a estas alturas seguramente habían cerrado las puertas, suponiendo que no hubiera mandado a remendar su manta y le apeteciera dormir fuera. No tenía demasiadas opciones, por lo que regresó a su asiento a regañadientes.

"Vale, nos quedamos." Dijo por fin, recogiendo la silla que había volcado anteriormente. "Pero a primera hora mañana, ¡Nos largamos!"

XXXXX

¡No puedo creer que realmente esté haciendo esto!

Vamos por el principio. Recuerdo que cuando pasaron por primera vez Slayers por televisión Nacional… debió ser Tleven, que era el único que pasaba 'dibujitos chinos' en esa época (¡Ugh! Creo que me boté la cédula por ahí…), mi personaje favorito, luego de Lina era Zel. Después me lo vi por cable, en Magic Kids, pero lo cortaron y me fastidió mucho. Recientemente me entró nostalgia y me compré la serie completa, junto con las dos nuevas temporadas que a estas alturas no conocía.

El punto es que de pronto descubrí que me gustaba mucho más Gourry de lo que recordaba, más aún cuando logré poner mis codiciosas manos en las primeras dos novelas. Como ya de pronto me obsesioné con él, empecé a buscar información y descubrí lo poco que había sobre él en comparación con el resto de los personajes. Para colmo, es información que es muy difícil (al menos para mí) con la forma de ser que muestra en la serie.

Con eso surgió esta idea que, no sólo tenía que escribir sino que encima _tenía_ que publicarla. Así fue cómo surgió esto, cosa que siento mucho . Si con todo esto aún tienen ánimos para leerlo, no más no se lo tomen demasiado en serio, ¿Vale?

¡Nos leemos en otra!

Atta-san


	2. Chapter 2

Por Atta-san

**Cambio de Perspectiva**

¡Alerta! Hasta los Mejores Pueden Tropezarse.

Lina despertó con un haz de luz que se filtraba por entre las cortinas entreabiertas. No le tomó mucho recordar donde se encontraba y las circunstancias por las que se encontraba allí. Tratando de escudarse de tan terrible realidad, su primer instinto fue cubrirse la cabeza con la manta, con la esperanza de volver a dormirse.

Cabe destacar, falló miserablemente. Suspirando con pesadez, decidió que no le quedaba más remedio que levantarse. Se lavó y vistió con lentitud, tratando de algún modo de alargar el encuentro con su pesadilla. La buena noticia es que se marcharía de allí en unos momentos, buscaría la carta en la oficinas de correo y ella y Gourry podrían ponerse de nuevo en camino hacia Zephiria para la tarde. Pan comido. No había nada que pudiera salir al con un plan así, ¿Cierto?

A estas alturas ya debería saber que siquiera pensar en esa frase atrae inevitablemente los problemas.

Un vez lista y con el suficiente coraje para enfrentar a su Clon si la veía en el pasillo, Lina salió de su habitación. Pasó por el cuarto de Gourry y se detuvo para tocar la puerta. Nadie contestó, de modo que giró la manilla y comprobó que esta cedía. La habitación estaba completamente vacía. Cierto, el espadachín solía siempre despertarse antes que ella, pero igualmente, siempre esperaba que ella le buscara para ir a desayunar.

Desde el piso inferior se elevaba un delicioso aroma y el murmullo de voces. Aún algo desconcertada por la ausencia de su compañero, Lina bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. Como esperaba, allí se encontraba Gourry, frente a una gran cantidad de comida que devoraba con entusiasmo. El espadachín se veía relajado y no vestía la armadura, si bien la Blast Sword descansaba al alcance de la mano al lado de su silla. Al escanear el resto de la habitación, localizó a Go frente a la hornilla con varios sartenes al fuego, preparando una nueva ración. De allí venía el aroma que le había atraído en un principio.

"¡Buenos días Lina!" Saludó Gourry alegremente, antes de atapusarse la boca nuevamente. "Ven fa fomer ¡Eshto fa llelishosho!"

Pasando el contenido de uno de los sartenes a un nuevo plato, Go le indicó a la recién llegada un puesto que podía ocupar. Era una imagen en cierto sentido idílica y pacífica lo que se contradecía por completo con la reacción que tuvo Lina. El estómago se le había revuelto de tal manera que el solo pensamiento acerca de comida le daba náuseas, cosa de por sí ya bastante rara. Sin registrar siquiera la pregunta de Gourry sobre si se encontraba bien, murmuró una disculpa y se dio rápidamente la vuelta, abandonando la cocina a toda prisa.

El plan original era dirigirse directamente a su habitación y esperar allí hasta que se le pasara el malestar o de plano terminar de colocarse la capa y guantes para poder partir de una buena vez. La campanilla de la puerta que daba a la calle sonó, anunciando un cliente a lo que Lina no pudo evitar observar en esa dirección para ver a la figura abriéndose paso.

"¿Lina Inverse?" preguntó el recién llegado.

Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello color paja y una perilla del mismo color. Era pálido, lo que en conjunto le daba un aspecto curioso, como si se hubiera desteñido por cualquier razón. A todas luces se trataba de un hechicero puesto que, incluso si se pasaba por alto la túnica marrón que lucía; la capa, botas y guantes estaban cargados con amuletos y bordados mágicos de todo tipo.

Era obvio que la persona a la que buscaba no era otra que Go, pero de todas formas, Lina estaba claramente a la vista del sujeto como para esquivarlo. O por lo menos eso fue lo que se dijo a sí misma para justificar su asentimiento y posterior recibimiento del sujeto como si fuera ella la dependiente. De todas, seguro que hacía un mejor trabajo que la Copia, que se notaba algo maleable en el asunto.

"¡Fantástico!" Exclamó el sujeto con una alegría casi infantil, siguiendo a Lina hasta el mostrador. "Vengo en representación del Gremio de Hechiceros, me gustaría que me ayudara en un asunto."

Lina asintió, observando sin prestar demasiada atención mientras el sujeto rebuscaba en su zurrón e iba depositando varios objetos para que ella los examinara.

"Mi nombre es Damien el Marrón. Es algo vergonzoso para nosotros admitirlo, pero en este momento estamos escasos de aprendices y nuestra biblioteca no está lo suficientemente provista…"

Lina alzó una mano en señal de que había entendido. Los Gremios de Hechiceros solían mantenerse tanto por las matrículas de los estudiantes de hechicería como por las tarifas que cobraban para el estudio en sus bibliotecas por parte de los viajeros que visitaban la región. En realidad, la hechicería es una profesión bastante cara y admitir que se acercaban a la quiebra ya era bastante vergonzoso por sí mismo. No tenía que repetirlo y era extraño per se que quisiera explicarlo tan minuciosamente como lo hizo. Parecía ensayado.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, si esto era todo lo que tenían para ofrecer, no era extraño que estuvieran a punto de irse a la quiebra. Lina observó aburrida. Frente a ella tenía algunos amuletos con hechizos de protección, una espada mágica con el hechizo algo desgastado y sin nombre, joyas para invocación, algunos pergaminos y unos ocho frascos de pociones varias. Miró fijamente al hechicero, tentada a echarlo a patadas de la tienda; él le devolvió la mirada algo nervioso y extrajo un último objeto.

Era completamente diferente al resto, empezando por el hecho de que lucía realmente nueva, como si hubiera sido creada recientemente. Probablemente, esa era la razón por la que el aura mágica que emitía de ella fuera tan fuerte como para captar su atención rápidamente. Se trataba de una esfera nacarada del tamaño de un puño y completamente lista. Sin duda, se trataba de un objeto sumamente valioso, lo que sacó lo peor del carácter de Lina.

Apenas disimulando la codicia en su mirada, la hechicera tomó la esfera para detallarla mejor y tratar de determinar que era; notando que era más pesada de lo que esperaba. De no haber estado tan cegada, habría notado cómo al rostro de Damien cambió de forma dramática, deformado por una sonrisa maliciosa y una expresión de triunfo mal disimulado.

"¡Lina, NO!" gritó una voz a espaldas de la hechicera.

Todo ocurrió en menos de un segundo. La esfera adquirió un color naranja pálido como si se tratara de una niebla de color expandiéndose y rápidamente se fue oscureciéndose hasta quedar completamente uniforme.

Lina no lo notó, así como fue también incapaz de escuchar la advertencia dirigida a ella.

* * *

El comportamiento de Lina había sido extraño de forma que, preocupado, Gourry había dejado de lado el tenedor para ir en pos de su compañera. No entendía del todo lo que le molestaba, pero de algún modo estaba acostumbrado a sus extraños cambios de humor. Sin embargo, casi nada le hacía perder el apetito. Cruzó el umbral cuando llegaba un cliente que Lina atendió como si se fuera ella la dueña del establecimiento. Puede que Lina le notara allí parado, pero no dio señales de ello mientras intercambiaba expresiones con el sujeto.

El hechicero dejó varios objetos en el mostrador, en los cuales Lina centró su atención prácticamente de inmediato. Gourry habría regresado a su desayuno de no ser porque algo le llamaba la atención de ese hombre. Al igual que Lina, llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba de un hechicero. Actuaba y se expresaba de manera cordial pero eso no conseguía sacarle al espadachín el presentimiento de que no era lo que parecía. Lina estaba embebida en el estudio de los objetos. El sujeto lo estaba en la observación de la hechicera.

Fue solo una fracción de segundo. Gourry vio corroboradas sus sospechas en la expresión mordaz que adquirió el hombre. Extrajo su espada, dispuesto a proteger a Lina, al mismo tiempo que Go se asomaba por el intersticio dejado por el espadachín. La chica, al no regresar el guerrero o la hechicera, decidió también investigar lo que ocurría. El color se drenó de su rostro al reconocer el objeto que Lina sostenía descuidadamente en sus manos desnudas.

"¡Lina, NO!" gritó con fuerza, dándose cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Con una exclamación de triunfo, Damien el Marrón se hizo con la esfera, ahora de color naranja brillante, arrebatándola de la mano extendida de la hechicera y emprendió la carrera calle abajo.

Gourry reaccionó rápidamente, pero Damien estaba más cerca de la puerta. Además, entre perseguirle, el espadachín prefirió chequear primero a su compañera.

"¡Lina!" Probó a llamarla, sacudiéndola suavemente.

No sólo no respondió, sino que no reaccionó en lo más mínimo. Estaba rígida como piedra e incluso las respuestas autónomas estaban vedadas. Sus manos seguían en la misma posición, como si aún sostuvieran la esfera en ellas. No parpadeaba y su mirada estaba extrañamente vacía y sin vida.

Una mano pequeña se posó delicadamente en su brazo. El espadachín se volteó para encontrarse con el pálido rostro de Go, que tragó grueso antes de urgirlo.

"Tienes que traer de vuelta esa esfera, ¡Pronto!"

No necesitó más que eso para ponerse en marcha. Gracias a la posición de la tienda y que no había tardado demasiado, aún podía ver la figura imbuida de marrón al final de la calle. Incluso podía distinguir en su cinto una pequeña bolsa de cuero que lo más seguro fuera el contenedor de la esfera. Jugaba a favor del espadachín el tener una zancada más larga, pero Damien contaba también con la magia. Le tomó algo de tiempo, pero al darse cuenta de que era perseguido, se volvió en invocó un _Flare_ _Arrow_ directamente a Gourry. A esa distancia, no podía fallar. Se trataba de una verdad a medias, puesto que el guerrero no tardó en volver a desenvainar la _Blast_ _Sword_, usándola para cortar los proyectiles al tiempo que la hoja absorbía su magia. Apenas e interrumpió su carrera.

Cabe destacar que Damien no era precisamente del tipo inteligente. La única razón por la que pudo engañar a Lina fue porque le había sido proporcionado un guión preparado por alguien que tenía en mente a Lina en mente. De haberlo sido, no solo no se habría considerado lo suficientemente bueno como para derribar a su perseguidor con un simple hechizo, sino que no lo estaría guiando a su guarida. Por supuesto, Lina habría aprovechado tal circunstancia para seguirlo y averiguar de una vez lo que ocurría, pero Gourry estaba más interesado en recuperar la esfera y a Lina con ella. El tiempo apremiaba.

Finalmente alcanzó a Damien, a pesar de que este volvió a intentar perderlo con un _Bomb di Wind_. El problema es que el alboroto causado por el hechizo puso en alerta a los hombres que no tardó en enviar refuerzos. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Gourry se vio rodeado por lo menos diez tipos, con más surgiendo, entre los que habían también usuarios de magia. Manteniendo ubicado a Damien en todo momento, Gourry perdió valiosos minutos entre esquivando hechizos lanzando mandobles y estocadas para dejar a los enemigos fuera de combate. Consiguió, sin embargo, cortar el cinturón de Damien, provocando que la bolsa de cuero cayera al suelo. El espadachín alargó la mano hacia ella, pero una pesada bota se interpuso. Estando en l=mala posición, no pudo evitar que el dueño de la misma recogiera la preciada bolsa.

Al ponerse de pie, espada en mano, Gourry pudo tener una vista clara de su nuevo contrincante. Se trataba de una hombre con un vago parecido con el Príncipe Philionel de Seyrun, aunque menos impactante y más delgado. Vestía un armadura de acero, con una cresta que representaba a un Grifo despedazando a su presa de forma lo más realista posible dentro de las normas de heráldica. Sostenía una pesada espada de dos manos, en un claro desafío para Gourry, que sonrió confiado pese a haber dejado su propia armadura en la habitación. Las espadas chocaron en arias ocasiones, lanzando chispas cada vez que se encontraban.

"Eres bueno, niño." Afirmó el hombre, dándose aires.

"No más que la media." Replicó Gourry, sonriendo abiertamente… mostrando, de paso, lo que sostenía en la mano izquierda: una pequeña bolsa de cuero cuya forma adivinaba que contenía un objeto redondo.

El hombre soltó parcialmente su enorme espada para tantear su costado para constatar que, en efecto, ya la bolsa no se encontraba allí. Frustrado, lanzó un nuevo ataque contra el rubio, que consiguió esquivarlo sin dificultad. El estuche no tuvo tanta suerte. Una enorme raja surgió en la tela y, debido al peso, se abrió lo suficiente para que su contenido cayera al suelo y se estrellara.

Gourry contuvo la respiración mientras el objeto caía al suelo, esperando que este se rompiera al contacto. Por fortuna, eso no sucedió, por lo que el guerrero pudo asegurarla con la mano antes de que rodara calle abajo. Al recogerla, una gran frisadura recorría una de sus caras.

Aprovechando la ventaja que le confería que su enemigo estuviera en el suelo, el caballero atacó nuevamente. Gourry, sin embargo, pudo defenderse gracias a una maniobra bastante peculiar en la que, blandiendo su arma con una sola mano (en la otra tenía la esfera), logró detener la hoja enemiga, ciertamente mucho más pesada. No solo eso, aplicando algo más de presión al haber recuperado su equilibrio, fue capaz de desviarla y ponerse de pie. El caballero lo miró con los ojos como platos y retrocedió un paso, todo su aplomo olvidado.

"¿Ga… Gabriev?" Dijo en un susurro entrecortado. Gourry lo miró con sorpresa, sopesando la afirmación. No pondría las manos al fuego por ello, pero no creía conocer al caballero.

Por el contrario, el hombre se volvió al hechicero que en ese momento se escondía a unos pocos pasos, tratando todo el tiempo de volverse lo más pequeño posible y pasar desapercibido.

"¡Idiota!" Le reprendió a Damien el Marrón, dándole una buena patada en un costado. "¿Cómo te viste involucrado con la Original?"

Gourry observó el intercambio sin entender a qué se referían. Damien emitió un quejido lastimero, ante lo cual, luego de superar con pesadez, el caballero le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"Oye…" Intervino Gourry, dado que parecían haberse olvidado de él.

Tanto el caballero como el hechicero dieron un respingo. Ambos encararon al rubio con mirada decidida y el caballero empuñó nuevamente su espada a dos manos. Gourry les imitó. ¡Solo para ver cómo salían corriendo!

El guerrero se rascó la cabeza, confundido. No tenía la más remota idea de lo que acababa de pasar pero al recordar lo que estaba en juego, envainó la espada y emprendió el camino de regreso, también a la carrera.

* * *

En el ínterin, Go había conseguido llevar a Lina hasta la cocina y, de alguna manera, que sus piernas se doblaran lo suficiente como para hacerla tomar asiento. No le quedó más remedio que esperar a que Gourry regresara con la esfera, lo cual ya era bastante frustrante. Prácticamente había acabado con la uña de su pulgar cuando por fin se dejó escuchar la campanilla de la entrada. Dejando a Lina sola por primera vez, corrió a recibir al espadachín que le dirigió una mirada preocupada a pesar de mostrarle la tan preciada esfera.

"¿Se va a mejorar?" Preguntó.

Go asintió y le hizo señas para que le siguiera a la cocina. El guerrero se acercó a su compañera mientras que la Coipa se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

"Ponla en su mano." Le instruyó.

Antes de hacerlo, Gourry le mostró el objeto, para que ella tuviera una vista clara de la fisura. Go se mordió el pulgar nuevamente, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Sólo esperaba que la esencia de Lina no se hubiera filtrado a través de ella. Le hizo señas para que el espadachín continuara. El hombre hizo lo que le pedían.

Raro. Quizá era un efecto de la luz. La esfera no podía tener esa tonalidad verdosa que había visto, puesto que estaba segura de que la esencia de Lina la había vuelto color naranja. A menos que…

¡Maldita Sea! No otra vez.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos, su mente a toda máquina. Los guantes de Gourry no cubrían sus manos por completo, lo que significaba que había tocado la esfera directamente. Tenía que detenerlo.

"Señor Gourry, ¡Espere Por Favor!" Exclamó, adentrándose en la habitación como si fuera capaz de llegar a tiempo.

Tanto la hechicera como el espadachín estaban tocando la esfera al mismo tiempo.

El sonido de cristal roto rebotó por toda la habitación, al tiempo que una luz fuerte, como la de un _Lightning_ la enceguecía.

XXXXX


End file.
